Forgetting Katherine
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: Stefan and Elena reunite post tomb in 2x11.


Elena sat on her window seat, gazing across the darkness of her front lawn. She tried not to let her mind wonder, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted to know what was happening in the tomb… What Katherine was doing to torture Stefan… What Stefan was doing (period). She trusted her boyfriend but couldn't help the insecure feeling that crept up in her throat when Katherine came into the picture.

She saw him before she heard him. His reflection appeared in her bay window and his low voice murmured "hi" before she could move… But when she moved, she couldn't move fast enough. She threw herself into his arms and he held her body to his. She pulled her head back, checking to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

And then, she kissed him.

She had been waiting days to kiss him and she conveyed her urgency with her mouth. Stefan cupped the back of her head and she held his neck, their lips meeting somewhere in the midline.

Elena pulled her head back and smiled up at him. She kept running her hands over his chest to make sure he was actually there and not just some pang of hope in the back of her mind.

"Hi…" She breathed out before pulling his mouth back to hers.

Stefan walked them towards the bed, laying Elena down on the mattress without disconnecting their lips. He combed his hands through her hair and ground his pelvis down in to hers. Elena let out a little moan at the contact and pulled her knees up to either side of Stefan's body, opening her thighs, so she could attain more contact.

She moved her hands to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, before sliding her hands down his body and to the button of his pants. She got the button opened and the zipper unzipped but then Stefan stopped her hands. He took her hands in his and held them to her chest. He wanted to show her how much he had missed her and longed to be with her while he was in the tomb.

"Slow down baby." He whispered, kissing up the side of her neck to the sensitive patch of skin under her earlobe. He used his tongue to outline her ear and then playfully pushed it in.

"Hey!" She giggled, pulling his head back, effectively breaking the urgency of their encounter. "Mmmm…" She looked into his eyes "I was so worried."

"I know." He pecked her lips. "But I'm fine… So lets just enjoy it."

Elena looked up at him and nodded. He was already sliding his hands up her shirt and pushing it over her head. He kissed his way around the soft skin of her belly and up to the underwire of her bra. He could see her erect nipples trying to break through the lilac colored cotton. He unclasped the front and pushed the cups to the side.

Stefan placed his mouth on hers. He dragged his tongue along her lip, over her chin, down her neck, and to her sternum. He let it draw lazy patterns on the solid bone, slowly moving back and forth between the peaks of her cleavage.

Elena was squirming under him. She was holding the hair on the scruff of his neck and her grip tightened with each movement of his mouth. He nipped his way up one of the mounds and around the nipple.

"Stefan…" Elena breathed out, growing frustrated.

He enclosed her nipple with his mouth and gently suckled the tender skin. He covered her other breast with his hand, applying a rhythmic pressure in time with the movements of his mouth.

Elena's head fell back to her pillow and her lips parted, a low moan emanating from them. Stefan released her nipple, which was now distended from the suction of his mouth, and moved across her chest to her other nipple.

Elena arched her back from the bed, gently straining for relief for her throbbing clit. She was pleasantly surprised when Stefan pressed his hips back down to hers, his solid erection providing the prefect surface for stimulation. She wiggled her hips back and forth, the column of his dick pressing into her.

Stefan let her nipple slip from his mouth and kissed his way down her torso, stopping when he reached the barrier of the waistband of her pants. He popped the button and worked them over her hips, taking her panties with them.

He wrapped his arms up under her legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her. He ran his fingertips up and down her inner thighs. Elena was propped up on her elbows, looking down her body at her unbelievably beautiful boyfriend.

He replaced his fingertips with his mouth, using just the tip of his tongue to trace a line from her knee up her thigh and to her pussy, stopping before actually making contact. He moved his mouth to her other leg and repeated the same action. He lightly brushed his fingertips over her labia, which were starting to glisten with fluid.

When he replaced his fingers with his mouth, Elena closed her eyes and let her head drop back to her pillow, letting out a long sigh. He nipped and licked along her labia and then nudged them apart with his nose and slid his tongue inside.

Elena tried to move a hand to his head but he intercepted it, taking her hands and placing them on her inner thighs. He gave her a stern look of warning and she huffed, laying her head back down. He used his index fingers to part her labia, sticky discharge clinging to each side. He held them open and blew a cool puff of air into her pussy.

He darted his tongue out and ran it the length of her vaginal opening, before stilling and doing it again. He removed his mouth and replaced it with his index finger, circling it around and then pressing just the tip in.

"Stef…" Elena was writing under him, her head was starting to thrash from side to side, her moans and whines echoing through her childhood bedroom. "… Please." She stretched her arms over her head and gripped her comforter.

"Patience baby." Was his only reply before he moved his head back between her legs.

He took his damp finger out of her body and used it along with his thumb to pull her clitoral hood back, finally exposing the erect skin of her clit to the room. He heard Elena let out a breath in anticipation.

Stefan pressed the tip of his tongue to her clit; he held her thighs in place as her body jolted with pleasure. He flattened his tongue and pressed the wide mass to her. He pulled his tongue back again and started drawing back and forth and up and down with it, slowly working her into a frenzy.

Little indistinguishable noises were coming from her as her body started to clench. Stefan increased the pressure and speed of his tongue and she came undone, her lips opening in a silent scream towards the ceiling, a gush of liquid spilling from her and into Stefan's mouth.

She was still trying to catch her breath when Stefan covered her body with his. He was completely nude now, his cock pulsating between them. He brought his mouth down to hers. He slid a hand between their bodies and dipped two fingers into her. He moved his lubricated fingers to her nipple and rolled it between them.

Elena groaned she reached down to grasp his cock, jerking it slowly. He was already fully engorged and she knew it wouldn't take much more to have him exploding all over her. She moved her hand to his scrotum and gently pulled it down.

Stefan quickly pulled her hand from his dick. He wasn't about to come all over her stomach like an adolescent. He put his hands on her thighs and held them open. He laid his pelvis on hers and nestled the shaft of his dick in Elena's labia. He moved his hips from side to side, using the lubrication from her orgasm to coat his length, and then he slid himself up and down her body, using her labia as a track to run his dick along.

"Oh God, Stefan…" Elena moaned out, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side, feeling his mouth return to her neck.

When he was sufficiently coated, he slid the head into her, stilling his hips before fully sheathing himself inside the warm confines of her body. She pulled her knees into her chest, her feet bouncing through the air with each thrust on his hips. She gripped his shoulders, the muscles contracting and relaxing underneath her palms.

Stefan kissed across her cheek and to her mouth, biting her lip as he came, emptying the contents of his scrotum into her body.

They laid like that for a long time, connected, listening to each others breath. Elena kept her arms intertwined with his, needing constant reassurance of his presence.

When he tried to move his body off hers she tightened her arms around him. "Stay." She whispered through the dark room.

"I can't stay, baby. Jenna was in the kitchen, she knows I'm here." He pulled his head back to look at her face.

"Please, please." Elena pleaded, her lip starting to tremor at the thought of spending another night apart.

"I will stay until you fall asleep." He tried to make a compromise.

"Okay." She answered, very unconvincingly.

He rolled off of her and spooned her back, pulling the duvet up over her body. He ran his fingers along her upper arm, a trail of goose bumps forming in its wake.

"I love you." She said without opening her eyes.

"I love you."


End file.
